The light at the end of the tunnel
by syani123
Summary: This is my take on what happened after the game. Now that they are free from The Maw, what is next? How does Six feel with her new powers? Six and her new friends now try to find the peace and happiness they deserve after so many suffering


Hello, good day or night if you are reading this.

I am just recent to this game, but after seeing it (Sadly I haven't played it yet) I just felt like I wanted to come back to writing with this game

This can be considered an AU, because lots of stuff are changed from the main story. This will be a three or four chapters fanfic. Tell me if you enjoy it. I haven't written like this in years, at least not in English. I have written in my native language, so I might be a bit rusty

I saw some images of characters that appear in comics, I liked their designs a lot but I am not entirely familiarized with them. They will be included here, but if you notice that I am wrong in names, apperance and/or personality. I deeply apologize for that!

Anyway, tell me what do you think -

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Exit**

 _Pain_

An inmense pain got her, she hugged her belly in a vain attempt to ease the feeling. However, the loud growl coming from her stomach reminded her the need of food she was craving.

Six could hear the breathing of The Lady at the end of the room, her stomach pained her again at the only sight of her in the floor, helpless. She bared her teeth upon knowing what she had to do now. The small steps were made despite the growling sound and the little girl could feel coldness in her heart as she approached to the Geisha, it was a very unsettling feeling, but the hunger was bigger.

With slow and clumsy movements, she grabbed The Lady's neck and with all her stenght she bite on it, again, and again, and again. The Lady screamed in pain and distress, but it was way too weak to even defend herself of the little girl. It seemed like forever, but it did not took more than a few minutes when Six finally felt satisfied. She stood up, cleaning her mouth with her raincoat, she noticed the same one she used to clean herself when she attacked the Nome. A shiver crossed her spine, not only for the memmory, but because she could feel a dark energy around her. Unlike the one she felt earlier with the encounter with The Lady, this new feeling of coldness did not bothered her, instead she embraced it.

When the black aura got inside her, she felt confidence, power... anger "It's time to get out of here..." She muttered to herself as she walked out of the room. Everything was dark, but somehow she did not needed any light to know where her feet were stepping. Minutes of walking lead her to the main hall door, memmories of them trying to chase her just to eat it like if she was a delicaty invaded her mind. She tightened her fists and felt hate and revenge taking over, it was their time to be eaten.

Just as she expected, none of the guests put attention at the door opening loud, the lights tilted and one by one exploded. But it wasn't until the tiny sight of herwhen they stopped eating like swines with the only purpose to grab her like if she was the most delicious dish in The Maw. Their grunting was just as disgusting as their appereance, and their clumsy movements didn't go further than moving their short and fat arms towards her. But Six had enough of this sight, she did not even needed to move a finger to absorb their esscence, they fell like heavy sacks lifeless.

At the end, the big door to the exit was awaiting for her and as soon as she got close it opened. Blinding sunlight attacked her eyes, she covered it with her arm untilshe got used to it. Six stood there at the entrance, like if she was debating to get out or not, a long path of stairs was between this hell and freedom. She was about to make a step, when a very familiar sound took her attention.

Turning back, she saw not one, but seven Nomes walking towards her, and Six took a step back. She wasn't afraid of them, she have befriended them, even hug all of these little creatures. But the memmory of that kind Nome who got attacked by her own hands made her feel regret. They gathered around, curious on her and also the light now behind her, doing soft grunts as they seemed unsure of what was going on.

"G-get away from me..." Six said to them, and some of them tilted their heads confused "Please, I don't want to hurt you" She said, but they did not moved away despite her words "Don't you understand...?" She stopped herself when she saw one of the Nomes standing close to her was a little bit different than the rest.

His size was the same, as well as his pointy hat, but on his left shoulder, there was something dark that looked like liquid that have been dried out and some marks on it. Due to this, it did not moved that much like the other Nomes. Six put a hand on her mouth and gasped. It was that sausace Nome.

"Y-you...are alive?" Six asked looking at him, despite being almost impossible to tell due her raincoat "Why are you here? Aren't you afraid of me?".

The Nome obviously was unable to answer, he only stared at her at first, like trying to process what she was asking him. The small creature gently moved to Six and grabbed her hand with his right hand. It tilted its head, like if he was trying to say 'It's ok'.

Six fell into her knees and hugged the Nome and started to sob. She tried to be carefull to not hurt him more than she already have done "I'm so sorry" She whispered to him while she cried silently. The Nome hugged her back in an attempt to comfort the girl, and just then the rest joined the hug, in a very clumsy way.

The girl smiled, for the first time in so long, she felt good and comforted and smiled truly. The aura that was deep inside her began to come out as well, but this time it wasn't cold, it was not black. On the contrary, it was warm and white, but Six did not noticed until the magic began to wrap the smaller creatures. She backed away, fearing she accidentally had consumed their essence, but instead, the Nomes began to shine bright, forcing to cover her own eyes.

Minutes later, Six felt she could see what had happened, fearing she saw a bunch of Nome corpses, opened her eyes and the surprise was big. There weren't Nomes there, but children, they were laying in the floor, but the moment they began to woke up, they looked at themselves surprised just as Six was.

All of them were so different, but at the same time they were like her.

One, a girl. Only having a single piece of cloth like a damaged dress and was covered in bandages around her head and feet.

Two, a boy. With pants and a shirt, he was covered with a red cape that also covered his head, he had dark skin and on one hand he was holding what it seemed to be a small anchor amulet.

Three, another girl. With blond yet a bit dirty long hair, she was wearing a long light green cape that covered most of her body.

Four ,a boy. Very similar to Three, but his coat was dark green and he was wearing socks, unlike the rest who didn't had anything on their feet

Five, a boy. He seemed to be the biggest of them, with dark brown hair and strong features, he had on top of him a large orangish blanket, he put it around his body and head as soon as he got the chance.

Seven, a boy. With black hair, a dark blue jacket and black pants, he had a peculiar broken chain on his right ankle.

Eight, a girl. She had black hair and two pigtails, wearing a black skirt and a dark purple shirt All of them had their long hair covering their eyes, just like Six's

They got up and looked at themselves, and finally noticed the stunned girl with the raincoat who got up. Her eyes were fixed in the boy with the blue jacket. She walked to him and placed her small hands on his cheeks

"You..." Six recognized him, and the boy gave her a smile "A-at the prison...was that you?" Back then, when she had her first hunger pains, there was this lonely boy who was kind to share his piece of bread to her. She had no idea what could have happened to her if he hasn't done that.

The boy smiled and nodded "Yeah, it was me" He said, in the back of his head he still felt nervous to be around Six after what she did, but he somehow felt that wasn't her true intention "Thank you Six, you have freed us" He said warmly, now was his time to embrace the girl. She was too shocked to even react, and saw the gratitude smiles and looks on the other children.

"I..." Six had thousands of questions, but before she could even think in one, a very loud sound took their attention, it was coming from the outside. Aside the waves and seagulls outside, there was this strong yet annoying sound coming closer everytime. The boy broke the hug to give the girl some space, which she thanked him "That sound..." She muttered

"A ship" The girl with the bandages recognized, her seeming to have troubles to see very well. She was half blind, and could only distinguish figures with shadows. She grabbed the child nearest to her, that being Four "What should we do now?"

"Let's get out of here...all of us" Six ordered as she turned to start walk upstairs. The children behind her followed her close.

It was time to finally leave The Maw

* * *

Well this is the first chapter. It's basically a re-written version of the ending of the main game. I thought the ending was just powerfull and epic, but as the silly person I am. Always wanting a happy ending for everyone, so, here is my small fanfic about it.

Please tell me what do you think

Errors, grammar mistakes and stuff, feel free to tell me.

Thanks for reading c:


End file.
